


Court

by danithemani



Series: yesdanithemanis' Paid Commissions <3 [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danithemani/pseuds/danithemani
Summary: Abhisaar's day of relaxation is interrupted by a vaguely familiar face. After a short conversation, he reminds his guest why is hospitality is so famous.





	Court

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemurMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemurMonster/gifts).



"We've spoken before about your interruptions, haven't we, love?"

Tall and not quite lean, an orcish specimen waited in Abhisaar's doorway. The toothy grin - especially toothy given the manicured tusks - met him with a particular need. While the name hadn't found itself a place in the tiefling's mind, he could recognize a man in need of a comfortable place to spend the night on any face and was generally more than happy to oblige. This, of course, did not mean he would make it easy on his unprompted visitor.

"I don't accept uninvited guests. And I would have remembered sending out an invitation for this sort of occasion."

Abhisaar answered the door shirtless, in white high-waisted satin pants that hit right below the navel. The sun was warm as it hit the dusting of silver hair on his bare chest. Needless to say, the color was not from age but his own fortunate heritage. Beauty was just one of the many attributes that came naturally to him. As it were, Abhisaar had recently woken from a nap and found himself answering the door to this handsome figure. The loose cloth tied around the middle with gold-embossed leather straps. There was nothing under it, in case the desire to trade his relaxation for ecstasy happened to arise. He had assumed he would have to handle it himself, but the day seemed to be looking up. Pleasure was pleasure, and Abhisaar was not one to deny himself even a moment of enjoyment.

"Of course we have, but, I thought I might be able to change your mind. You're a hard man to reach."

He recognized the half-orc in front of him, but as usual, a title escaped him. He had no use for names; all his lovers blended together so easily. Occasionally, they would blend together one right after the other. These were the times he especially needed pampering. Of course, his eager pets were happy to comply. With a body like Abhisaar's, who could blame the poor things? This time, the tiefling remembered the face, the polished tusks, the wide shoulders, and perhaps most importantly, the exquisite cock hidden underneath those trousers. Abhisaar remained quiet, considering his options. The tiefling had planned on lounging about, doing nothing in particular until he found a better reason not to. This might be the reason, but he wasn't going to let the man know that just yet. He was proud of his appearance and rightly so.   
If anyone deserved a good pampering, it was him and he didn’t want to neglect that. It took a great deal of upkeep to maintain his appearance; one might even call it a public good. To delay his manicure a moment longer would be a pity.

"Abhisaar, you look as dashing as ever. Is that a new ring?"

He wasn't sure which paltry trinket he was referring to. The latest one was white gold, a glistening marquise cut amethyst set in a patch of blood rubies.   
It was a small token of affection from a passing merchant that had caught his eye. He was bright and magnanimous; the man said it reminded him of another set of gorgeous jewels and he couldn't resist buying it. The experience was always pleasing and he was dutiful, even if he was a bit too lithe for Abhisaar's liking. That was the benefit of having a variety of men to choose from; he would never get bored. Languor was the lot of the peasant. There was a place in his heart for big, brutish types - assuming they knew how to handle him. He would certainly never get tied down. Not unless one of his pets asked quite nicely, anyway, and then only for the night.

"Not one of yours, darling."

The tiefling's tail flicked at the doorway, annoyed. Petty flattery did nothing to impress him, not without something to back up those flowery words. Impetuous man. Of course his jewelry was gorgeous. No reason to waste his time with cheap metal or costume stones. Why would he even be wearing it if it was not to his standards? This man, whomever he was, would have to try better than that. Abhisaar didn't care if he had shared a few nights with him or not. Every visit had to be earned; time was one of his most precious commodities.

"Were you invited?"

This conversation was growing insufferable. He could find something more enjoyable to do by himself if the man didn't hurry. More importantly, he could find someone else to enjoy. The tiefling could have any man he wanted; he kept plenty of pets to grace with his presence. The devilishly large size of this beast's shaft was pleasing, but not entirely unique. Abhisaar could certainly find another fair-haired morsel to match on a time that better suited him. The big oaf had seemed to catch on to what the tiefling was hitning at and realization washed over his face. Abhisaar watched as green fingers rummaged in a finely-etched leather bag. This better be good.

"Is this an invitation?"

The tiefling tossed a loose silver hair behind his horns as he struggled for a name. Not that it mattered. He knew he had allowed the man to keep him company before, and he never left anyone feeling disappointed. Lately, these repeated visits were becoming too much to handle. Soon enough this man would expect him to remember a name, and that was simply not a part of the arrangement. It was sad really, to see how loyal his pets became in such a short time, though Abhisaar didn't feel guilty. He was always upfront with his new toys, and this specimen was rather presumptuous. Quite bold of him to assume there was not already another suitor keeping his silk sheets warm.

"I said- oh. Perhaps."

The goblet looked small in the man's large hands. Golden - and for his sake it ought to be more than plated - encircled with jewels, a perfect compliment to his own pearlescent skin. He needed to get a better look at it and he reached out a purple hand to take it from his. These stones were real, shining brilliantly in the dusk and deeply set. It was weighty and solid in his hands, like so many of his favorite things. It was a good start.

"And nothing to pour in it?"

The orc grinned again and pulled out a bottle and held it between two deliciously thick fingers. He was beginning to remember the man more now, and why he allowed him such frequent residence.

"Fine. You can pour me a drink. You did come all this way."

He pushed himself off of the door-frame and swatted his tail against the wood again. The man followed behind him, a hand gently on Abhisaar's back. Took him long enough. The [air walked through a small corridor to where the tiefling spent most of his time - the den. This was where he kept all the bits and baubles he'd collected over his young life. Eighty three was the prime for a creature of his fortunate species; especially one so well-kept as himself.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Abhisaar settled onto a plush chaise lounge, black velvet and gold trimmed. He never spared cushion, in his furniture, himself, or his favorite lovers. He allowed an arm to stretch across the back, well-aware the man's eyes were focused on his body and not the strawberry merlot. He care careful how he held the cup, letting a finger artfully caress the stem as he spoke.

"I wouldn't have let you past the door if you were. Finish pouring me that drink, and I'll show you where you can get comfortable."

The orc handed the goblet back to Abhisaar. The tiefling twirled it under his nose before taking a sip. Not the best he ever had, and a bit dark for his taste. But it would do. The tiefling grinned, handing the cup back and watched as the man started to sit down beside him after placing the wine back on the table.

"You stay standing up, my sweet. This is a good angle."

Abhisaar reached out to palm the bulge in the man's pants and ran a thumb over the button. Pine hands darted under his orchid ones and pulled past shorts to reveal a throbbing cock. The tiefling flicked his eyes up to meet the orc's before he let a slightly split tongue dart across his dark green skin. He let out a muffled laugh when he heard a moan escape the other man's lips. This pet was particularly easy to please and just as eager to reciprocate. Abhisaar did love that.

"By Ilneval- Abhisaar, your mouth is divine."

There was something decadent about the cock of a man with orcish blood. The taste was different, something a bit more than skin, something brazen like a fine wine. Not as sweet as the strawberry elixir he brought with him, of course, but an adequate palette cleanser. This was only an apéritif, after all.

"You are wonderful yourself, love. Excellent mouthfeel."

The tiefling's home was something of a pilgrimage for bachelor's with refined tastes. He didn't take orcs to bed as often as he would like; so few rose to his standards. But this one had proven himself, twice on their first night, in fact. It took a certain kind of pretty face to catch his attention. This particular pet had adoring amber eyes that shone like a medallion and barbs that stretched places others had been unable to reach. This half-orc also knew how to adore the tiefling properly and had a particularly pleasing manner, one that seemed to revel in idolizing every inch of amethyst flesh. The right offering had been made, and as far as Abhisaar was concerned, he would allow him to worship in his honor. The tiefling ran his tongue along the crown of spikes that circled the man's uncut dick, making sure his peach pink eyes stayed locked on his. He could tell the man was trying to find exactly where Abhisaar's gaze lay. He did love that part, seeing the strain on their face.

"I've missed the sight of that."

Glancing up to meet his eyes, he slowly ran his tongue down the man's shaft. The vein was hidden by thick foreskin, but the tiefling didn't mind at all; even more to keep his attention. This particular specimen was wide enough stretch at the edges of his lips, but Abhisaar prided himself at his art and didn't struggle. Short, rounded spikes slipped across his lips and drew a moan from the man in front of him. They were thick, almost the size of his nails, and caught on his purple lips as he swallowed it further. He was more orc than human as far as physique was concerned, and Abhisaar was enjoying every inch. He let his tongue explore the underside of the shaft taking up his mouth, careful to keep his teeth covered. Their eyes were still connected when he let the cock fall out of his mouth with a loud pop and the tiefling took a wide sweep with the tip of his slightly forked tongue, dancing around the tip.

"I'll bet you have."

He certainly didn't bother with a name. With so many toys at his disposal, Abhisaar bored quickly. The tiefling had too many other important things to worry about to waste time with details that didn't interest him. Abhisaar pressed his lips against the man's crown delicately and closed his eyes. He wanted to savor this moment, the feeling of skin against his lips and the taste of pre-cum on his tongue. He allowed the man to keep his gaze before sneaking a hand to cup the orc's balls. Heavy. That pulled a grin out of Abhisaar, even with a thick shaft between his lips. He wouldn't have him wait much longer. The tiefling moved skillfully, slow enough to make his lover moan and make small jutting movements forward with his hips. He let a finger trace his hip gently, a warning not to get too carried away. The half-orc nodded and stilled his movements, and watched as Abhisaar took him into his mouth again, barbs brushing past kiss-drunk lips. This morsel was a good pet indeed.

"By the gods, you are good at this."

Abhisaar took a moment to look at the man towering over him. He remembered how that strong chest felt against his back and how thick fingers felt wrapped around his waist. He looked down at him affectionately and it almost warmed the tiefling's heart. Almost.

"I can think of something I'm even better at."

A ringed purple finger traced the underside of the orc's cock and he stared up at him with a grin. He could feel his tail flick across the velvet couch. The mix of sensations pushed him closer to the man as his cock brushed against him through satin trousers. The look of need on the orc's face was delectable.

"Those pretty fingers capable of more than just bringing me trinkets?"

A wicked grin escaped the orc as he carefully traced the curve of Abhisaar's right horn. The tiefling remembered what those big hands felt like around his shaft and holding his waist in place. 

"You wouldn't have let me in if they weren't."

The tiefling stood up, raking his short nails lightly up the orc's chest. The room was silent for a moment as the two stood eye-to-eye.

"You learn fast."

Another gentle tap of his hands right above the orc's hips let the man know what was expected of him. It wasn't often he had to tell his pets to do much of anything; he had trained them all so well. The man backed up and watched the other saunter to the side of the couch, peach eyes heavy-lidded with lust. With a smug expression, the tiefling smoothed a hand over the black velvet leaned himself over the arm of the sofa. He smiled as he felt white satin tightened over the curve of his hips, stretching to contour the voluptuous flesh under the taut fabric. The tiefling held a hand under his chin and arched his back. A groan left the man's throat that sent shivers up Abhisaar's spine and down his tail. It curled in anticipation while the half-orc scoured for the bottle of oil he brought for the occasion.

"Rosehip, you know. I found this in a foreign market and I instantly thought of you. Almost exactly the color of those gorgeous eyes."

Abhisaar's tail flicked back and forth impatiently as the orc spoke. The praise was enjoyable, but he wished the great lumbering brute would hurry. There was plenty of time to tell him how beautiful he was when he was buried inside him, green skin pressed against his. He finally heard the snap of metal clasps and looked over again as the glass bottle in the orc's hand. Well, it was a beautiful color. Perhaps he should bathe with rosehip more often; one could never be too careful about the complexion.

"I could sink my teeth into that."

Abhisaar grinned and inched his legs wider as strong hands gripped his hips. They ran over purple skin and lingered in all the expected places. There was no greater aphrodisiac for the creature than to feel his body being worshipped by another.

"And risk tearing this charmeuse? This is an import, my sweet."

Hot breath settled on the back of the tiefling's neck and the familiar scratch of a beard dusted against tender skin. He didn’t mind facial hair, assuming it didn’t hide too much of his sweet’s pretty face. The orc was playful; Abhisaar didn’t appreciate anyone who took himself too seriously.

"I'll settle for sinking something else in you, then."

Finally, Abhisaar felt the man work his way around the front of his trousers, unfastening the leather straps. The pair worked in tandem, the tiefling wiggling his hips free from its constraints and the orc sliding the lustrous fabric off ample thighs. Abhisaar delighted in the way satin felt around his ankles. It was a reminder of the fastidious pleasure he was about to receive.

"In the mood for some orc cock, Abhishaar?"

Abhisaar swatted the orc’s legs with his tail again.

"I'll settle for half, darling."

One big hand worked it's way up violet flesh, caressing muscles covered in shimmering silver hair. It followed the contours of the tiefling's body until the hand met Abhisaar's right shoulder. He arched against the attention and allowed the guide him lower against the velvet lounge. He felt the buckle press against bare skin.

"You're a devil."

The orc let oil drip across his hand and he ran it teasingly over Abhisaar's wide hips. The tiefling could feel his skin shimmer in the candlelight, and he knew he must have been an appetizing sight. He couldn't blame the man for wanting to hurry. He was a feast, after all.

"You're a brute."

They touched him gently, using a thumb to spread the surface and duck between the tiefling's legs. The thick finger circled sensitive skin before pushing inside.

"But do you really mind?"

The orc worked fervently, knuckle deep before pulling back out. The other hand soothed down the tiefling's back before resting on his hip. His suitor was in a rush and Abhisaar wasn't particularly delicate; passionate was his preference.

"Of course not. If I was displeased, you would be the first to know."

The tiefling swatted a tail over the man's haunches. He had two deliciously thick digits inside him now, and he felt oil being poured over him again. It was clear the orc was paying careful attention to details. Abhisaar looked up at the mirror in front of the lounge and grinned. He hadn't chosen this position without reason. This was the perfect angle to watch himself in the crystalline reflection. He watched the imposing figure behind greedily prepare his body for what happened next.

"Ready, Abhisaar?"

He felt flesh pulsing against him, teasing at his entrance. The tiefling closed his eyes for a moment, savoring the feeling of spikes grinding against him. Abhisaar enjoyed the sensation of his skin slick, stretched - wanting. he glanced into the mirror at the man behind him. The image of a man towering over his body, eyes heavy with lust, was one of life's greatest pleasures. Aside from actually feeling the same man’s very welcome member inside while viewing it, of course.

"If you think you can handle it, my sweet."

The tiefling moaned as spikes pushed inside his body. The movement was gentle, allowing Abhisaar to grow accustomed to the intrusion. A large hand moved up to his waist as the man behind him held him steady. Abhisaar groaned at the contact, grinning as he saw the man's face contort in pleasure behind him. He watched in the mirror as the man moved carefully despite both their anticipation.

“Might be a bit bit bigger than I remember, love.”

He was careful, but not quite gentle. The man behind him met his gaze in the mirror and smiled. The gold on his curled horns jingled as his body moved in conjunction with the orc; it was some of his favorite music. Wet noises joined the sound as their movements sped up. The orc wrapped his hand around Abhisaar’s shaft. His fingers were still slick with oil and precum as they danced across the tiefling’s red violet skin. A lightly calloused thumb wandered across the golden piercings that laced his shaft and Abhisaar bucked into it. 

“You’re just the same, Abhisaar, just the same.”

One more well-placed thrust and the orc was seated completely inside Abhisaar. The hand on his waist tightened before he pulled back, leaving only the crown. The spikes hit sensitive skin and drew another moan out of the tiefling. His breath hitched, arching his back instinctually to gain more of the sensation. 

“You alright down there?”

The orc’s movements slowed and the grip of his hand loosened. That was what Abhisaar liked to see, a touch of class and consideration.

“Of course, darling. Keep going.”

With a grunt, the man complied and began his steady movements again. Ringed fingers danced along the underside of the tiefling's shaft as the metal sang against each other. It was a tease and he pulsed in the orc’s hand, glancing in the mirror to watch their hips meet. The clinking of gold sped up to match the pace of the fingers around his shaft. Abhisaar gripped the cushion of the lounge and braced himself.

One last moan of the tiefling’s name and the orc was pushed over the edge. Hands gripped his hips tighter again, and a rush met Abhisaar. He reveled in the heat that imbued him, and felt his own climax spill into the orc's hand. The tiefling couldn't restrain a smile when he felt the hand on his hip run longingly down his back. He had a feeling this wouldn't be his last bout of rapture of the day.

“Did you bring anything to change into, love?”

His voice was almost a growl when the man pressed into him again. It might come even sooner then he expected.

“I didn’t expect an overnight visit, but, if you don't have other plans-"

Abhisaar let out a huff. He didn’t bother to turn around, only waved his hand in the direction of an elaborately carved dresser. 

“Check the bottom drawer, I keep a few sizes. My hospitality is famous.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write! Thank you for commissioning me, you're always so great to work with and it's even better when it's a friend. I absolutely love Abhisaar, but you know that already. I can't thank you enough!


End file.
